Soulmates
by BlackxxCherry
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, from start to finish.


***edit  
>You guys were so positive about this crap I wrote, so I actually went back and edited some<strong>

sO UH, YEAH, I WARN YOU, THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE WORST THINGS I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M PUTTING IT UP. I'M SO DONE WITH THIS THAT I CAN'T EVEN BOTHER EDITING IT. SORRY.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>When they were two, their strollers passed by one another as Mikoto was on her way home, and Juunko was to meet her husband at a park. By chance, their eyes met, and while Sakura, her eyes bright, began to laugh, Sasuke began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>His first impression of Sakura was when they were five, and he saw a girl with a crown of daisies sitting on her swaying pink tresses, and thought she was a fairy.<br>It was at that moment that he fell in love.

* * *

><p>When Sakura first saw Sasuke, it was when she was six, walking home with Ino, and didn't pay any attention to it. But a second later, she saw his face light up as he was talking to an older boy next to him, and she found herself in love.<p>

Later on, his smile would be the one thing she loved him for the best.

* * *

><p>She saw him again a few years later on the first day at the academy, and found her heart fluttering. But she never saw him smiling again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke at eight was not the Sasuke he was at five, who only thought of pink fairies and daisies. Everything was for vengeance, and at that thought, his heart thumped painfully, and he wondered why.<p>

* * *

><p>She's embarrassed to say that her academy years were spent with talks of love, beauty, and Sasuke, but the day she thought she almost lost him, her resolve steeled, and she began to walk the path of a true kunoichi.<p>

* * *

><p>The day he left is one of his worst memories, because it's the day he caused her face to twist up in anguish, tears flowing freely, and he never looked back. To this day, he will wake up in the middle of the night from this nightmare, only to feel Sakura's soothing hands holding his face, reassuring him that it was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura at fifteen is confident and strong. But every now and then, his face flashes in her head, and she has to excuse herself because the memories are too much of a burden for her newly-mended heart.<p>

* * *

><p>He will never tell a soul that it was seeing Sakura for the first time in years that made him tear up, instead of the fist that smashed into his face the moment he did.<p>

* * *

><p>She thought that her mended heart didn't include one Sasuke Uchiha, but as her heart thumped the moment she saw him, she knew it wasn't true.<br>But that didn't mean she couldn't make him learn his lesson, and she punched him, hard.

* * *

><p>It's three years later, when he tells Naruto in a drunken haze that the punch made him fall in love with her all over again.<p>

* * *

><p>He will never take advice from his so-called best friend ever again, because he has two broken ribs, and a broken jaw for it.<br>He also learns that Icha Icha Paradise is not the best book to refer to, since he spends a week in a coma when he tried to use it to woo one Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>It takes a whole year for him to get just one date with Sakura, but when he gives her a goodnight kiss later that evening, he know's that it was worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>The second time her heart broke in her short seventeen years of life, is when Tsunade, her face worn, and hinting at her true age, announces that they are at war.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's actual worst memory was the moment an enemy nin managed to slash through Sakura's whole torso, and he held her bloody body, thinking he was going to lose her for good this time.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time she saw Sasuke cry was when she managed to open her eyes, to find him cradling her, begging her not to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Another one of his best and worst memories is when he lost his brother for the last time, and though broken, with Sakura by his side crying with him, he knew he was not, and would never, be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Now his second-best memory was the day they got married, the war finally over, and a pregnant Sakura saying her vows, as she looked at him with glimmering eyes, and said yes.<p>

* * *

><p>And his best memory is the day Mikoto Uchiha was born into the world, onyx eyes looking at him, with a whole head of pink hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Becoming a family is the best moment of her life, is what Sakura thinks as she watches Sasuke play with Mikoto, cradling a two-year old Itachi in her arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Their deaths were like any other shinobi. Impaled by a supposedly dead Akatsuki member, Sakura is the first one to go, quickly followed by Sasuke. Their last words were words of love whispered to one another in a hurried frenzy. The hokage himself finds them a few hours later, and lays his two teammates side by side, his vision ruined by his sobbing, and some time later, he doesn't know how long, he finds himself brought into a tight embrace, his wife's tears soaking through his shirt, knowing she understood.<p>

* * *

><p>Their funeral was simple, but it seemed that the whole world came by to give their respect. They were buried underneath the Sakura trees in the Uchiha compound that Sasuke planted for Sakura many years back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T EVEN KNOW. THIS WAS SOME SHITTY THING I DID IN ONE SITTING THAT I NEVER LOOKED AT AGAIN. <strong>


End file.
